degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/And Then There Were None
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 11.'And Then There Were None There were 8 members. At it's height, 8 members made up the Culture Club. They spent their days hanging out in their club room, passing the time by eating food, reading comics and chatting. They were close friends and the club was their haven. Over the last three weeks, everything had changed. They had learnt secrets about others, suffered dangerous attacks at the hands of thugs and been reminded of painful memories. This turn of events had changed the dynamic and the club had gradually gotten smaller. It had been two days since the culture festival and only 3 members remained. Yazzy had finally left her room but she refused to speak to the remaining club members and continued to avoid meetings. Cam was living his life post-Culture Club, Damian had still yet to leave his room and Tori seemed to have given up on everything. Gegi was still in the hospital. The doctors had been concerned about her since she passed out and were keeping her under observation. For Ash, Kieran and Lizzy, they were facing a very different club Lizzy: 'Is this now. Just the three of us? '''Ash: '''Could be even less soon ''Ash passes a look at Kieran '''Lizzy: '''What does that mean? '''Kieran: '''Nothing '''Lizzy: '''I don't understand how this happened. We're supposed to be their friends '''Kieran: Perhaps we're not as close as we thought we were. Maybe, we all think we're all closer than we actually are. 'Ash: '''Just how well do we know our friends? '''Lizzy: '''It seems like we don't really know them at all ''The trio sit in the room for about five minutes waiting for someone or at least hoping that someone else will show. '' '''Lizzy: '''This is ridiculous. Just because they're not coming, doesn't mean that the fun has to stop for us. It was us three that came up with the idea for this club, we can't let it die here. Come on, let's go '''Kieran: '''Where are we going? '''Lizzy: '''Somewhere fun ''Lizzy grabs Ash and Kieran, buys some snacks from the nearby shop and takes them up to the school roof 'Ash: '''I've always wanted to come up here. The view's so pretty '''Lizzy: '''I come up here a lot. There would be nights when I would feel ignored and alone and so I would sneak out and come here. I always wanted to share this view with everyone but since we seem to be losing members with each passing moment, I want to share this view before there's no one left to share it with '''Kieran: '''It's beautiful '''Lizzy: '''I should have done something. To help them. '''Ash: '''We still can '''Lizzy: '''I wish I'd seen it all sooner. Perhaps if I'd noticed something was wrong I could have prevented so much '''Kieran: '''What's happened, happened but Ash is right, we can fix this '''Lizzy: '''You think so? '''Ash: '''It's not too late. We should stop this now before we lose our chance. '''Lizzy: '''I've got an idea! I'm gonna invite everyone to a big club meeting tomorrow and brand it as a fresh start. New beginnings. Putting the past behind us and moving forward '''Kieran: '''You think it will work? '''Lizzy: '''Definitely. You guys will be there right? '''Ash & Kieran: '''Sure! '''Lizzy: '''Good. I'll see you tomorrow ''Lizzy makes her way back into the school building and leaves. 'Ash: '''Walk me home? '''Kieran: '''Yeah ''Ash and Kieran walk through the outskirts of town, taking a different route than usual, using this chance to enjoy the scenery. The sun is beginning to set and the two stop to enjoy the view 'Ash: '''It's so pretty '''Kieran: '''It really is '''Ash: '''You don't get view like this in the city '''Kieran: '''No...you don't '''Ash: '''Still not made a decision huh? '''Kieran: '''Not yet '''Ash: '''What's holding you back? '''Kieran: '''You remember we talked about that girl? You know the one I... '''Ash: '''The one you love? Yeah. Oh..Are you waiting to ask her before you decide? '''Kieran: '''Yeah. Actually, I was hoping to do it soon...really soon '''Ash: '''Are you going to do it today? Can I come with you? '''Kieran: '''Well, actually, you're already kind of involved '''Ash: '''I am?! Ooo, what have you got me doing? '''Kieran: '''Well...you're...kind of...the person '''Ash: '''The person? '''Kieran: '''It's you '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''Ash. I'm in love with you. I'm madly in love with you '''Ash: '''Eh? Bu-but, I-I '''Kieran: '''It's always been you. Ever since I met you '''Ash: '''I....um.... ''Ash steps backwards and falls over 'Ash: '''Aaarrggghhh '''Kieran: '''Ash! ''Kieran goes to help her up but she pulls away from him. She picks herself up and runs off 'Kieran: '''ASH WAIT! ''Ash carries on running 'Kieran: '''Dammit. ''At the hospital, Gegi is still a patient. She herself is getting impatient. She wants to go home and get back to her life. She also wants to put a smile on Cam's face who has seemed sad ever since she arrived in the hospital. She's unaware of Cam's departure from the Culture club, believing him to still be a member 'Cam: '''Hey Gegi! How are you doing? '''Gegi: '''Hey you, I'm fine. Just waiting to be free from this place '''Cam: '''It must suck being stuck here '''Gegi: '''It certainly does. How's the club ''Cam goes quiet and looks down 'Gegi: '''Did something happen? '''Cam: '''Um....kind of '''Gegi: '''Tell me '''Cam: '''I quit the Culture Club '''Gegi: '''You quit?!! WHY?! '''Cam: '''I was becoming someone unworthy. My behaviour, my attitude, everything. I was losing myself '''Gegi: '''Did you have to quit? '''Cam: '''Yeah, I did. I didn't want to do it anymore. '''Gegi: '''What am I going to do at that club without you? '''Cam: '''We still have everything else '''Gegi: '''It won't be the same ''Ash ran straight home. She didn't know what to make of Kieran's confession and still doesn't now. She's never even seen it. She's never considered that Kieran could have feelings for her. He was always running around trying to date every girl, even after he stopped doing that, she never thought that she's the one he loves. Kieran also went straight home. He went straight into his room, fell on his bed and hasn't moved since. He's kicking himself internally for messing up his confession and the thought that Ash might not love him back hurts him. He doesn't know what to do know. The next day arrives and Lizzy hopes that her grand meeting will be a big success and everyone will be reunited 'Lizzy: '''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING?! '''Kieran: '''I uh just can't make it. Heh '''Lizzy: '''I swear to god, you will show up to the club today or so help me I will break every bone in your body. I will leaving you looking like jelly. I will make sure you never sleep soundly again by the time I'm finished with you. I will become your living nightmare. You'll be so scarred and ruined by my torture you'll never be able to live a normal life. I will tear you limb from limb. I will destroy you. You'll spend the rest of your life in absolute agony. If that's not enough for you, I'll also make sure you suffer for weeks, months. Every day will be a living hell. Satan will have nothing on me. I will leave you unable to bear children. I'll rip you apart. I will leave you a living mess. You'll be in so much pain you won't know what it's like to not be in pain. Do I make myself clear? '''Kieran: '''You're making perfect sense but I'm still not coming '''Lizzy: '''Are you ''trying ''to piss me off? Because right now, you're doing a very good job of it. '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''I am trying here. This is my attempt to bring everyone back together and start again. Please, I need you to be there.. '''Kieran: '..... Panicking that Ash might also fail to show up, Lizzy looks around the classroom for Ash. Surprisingly, she's not in her usual seat next to Kieran but accross the other side of the class, sitting by the window gazing out of it 'Lizzy: '''What are you doing over here? '''Ash: '''I just wanted to enjoy the view '''Lizzy: '''O...k, look are you still coming to the big club meeting? '''Ash: '''I don't know '''Lizzy: '''Not you too. Come on, why not '''Ash: '''I just um.. ''Ash looks over at Kieran before quickly looking away. It wasn't quick enough for Lizzy to miss however, who noticed the quick glance. 'Lizzy: '''Did something happen between you and Kieran? You're both acting weird today ''Ash blushes and gets all flustered 'Ash: '''Uhh...well...I...he...uh '''Lizzy: '''Whatever. I'm not interested. Just show up after school ok? I need you there '''Ash: '...... Lizzy begins to panic that the big meeting she has planned will fail but she remains optimistic that everything will be ok. The bell rings to signal the end of the day and Lizzy waits to see what Ash and Kieran do. Kieran gets up and leaves but Ash stays in her seat. Lizzy determined to make sure the meeting is successful goes over to her 'Lizzy: '''You coming? '''Ash: '''I'll be there in a minute '''Lizzy: '''Ok ''Lizzy goes to the club room. She's expecting to see Kieran already there but when she opens the door there's no one. The room's empty. Lizzy walks over to the window and sees Cam walking home. She then sees Kieran also walking home and gets upset that two people aren't coming, especially since one of them was guaranteed to come. She takes a seat and waits in the hope that someone else will arrive. '' ''Ash is still sitting in the classroom, looking out of the window, lost in thought. She doesn't want to go to the meeting, she can't handle it right now but she doesn't want to let Lizzy down. She finds that she can't leave her seat. She sinks into her chair and sighs Kieran knows he's taking a risk in not going to the meeting but he feels that he'd only be hurting Ash by being there. He's prepared to face Lizzy's wrath when he sees her, he's willing to accept that so long as he doesn't hurt Ash. Yazzy has returned to school. She didn't have a choice in the matter but she's done her best in avoiding the other members. She never had any intention of attending Lizzy's special meeting but she can't help but feel bad that she's letting everyone down Cam hasn't focused on his exit from the Culture Club, the only thing on his mind has been Gegi. However, since he reveived the invite from Lizzy, the club has been all he's focused on. He knows that Gegi's disappointed that he's quit and he was tempted to show up to the meeting but he made a decision and he's determined to stick to it Gegi wanted to attend the meeting more than anything but her doctors won't let her go home so she can't go. She made sure she informed Lizzy but she's sad to miss the meeting Tori has been skipping school. After her mother told her she had to go to school, Tori brought up the courage to leave her room but she couldn't face going to school and seeing the people she felt she let down Damian still hadn't left his room. His insecurity made life a daily chore but since his attack, he's been left a wreck and he can't bear to face the outside world. He doesn't know what he's going to do and how he's going to get back to reality 'Lizzy: '''What's taking everyone so long? They should be here by now ''Over an hour has passed since the meeting was supposed to start and no one has showed up. Lizzy is still holding out for someone to show up. She was expecting at least someone to show up, anyone. She refuses to give up yet. 'Lizzy: '''Come on guys, what's the fucking deal ''Lizzy waited three hours before she left to go home. It was the last thing she wanted to do. As she shut the door to the meeting room, she questioned if she would ever open the door again. It was at this moment that she asked herself if the Culture Club was over. Category:Blog posts